


[ART] it's love that seizes me

by saddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fanmix, Genderswap, Het Big/Little Bang Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: James loves Jess, he can feel it in his heart, how it swells just being near her. But there’s something missing too. Something he can’t quite pin down or articulate, but something that’s enough to make him stray, to make him hesitate. And if he’s being honest with himself–- truly honest-– he isn’t sure if Josefina showing up had been the cause or simply the catalyst.





	[ART] it's love that seizes me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> Fanmix for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) 's [](https://het-bigbang.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**het_bigbang**](https://het-bigbang.dreamwidth.org/) fic, [_it's love that seizes me_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110089).
> 
> FC for Josefina is Camila Mendes. 
> 
> I have another thing I'm working on for you, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/), but I wanted to get this up now. Hope you like it!

[it's love that seizes me](https://8tracks.com/notsotragic/it-s-love-that-seizes-me?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [notsotragic](http://8tracks.com/notsotragic?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

I saw you cross a crowded room  
You smiled at me and made my heart go boom  
I looked at the scoresheet, and saw a seven  
So I walked up to you and said "Baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
— "One Night Stand," The Pipettes

I don't want to fall in love  
I don't want to see the stars up above in the sky  
I just wanna catch your eye  
I don't want to be wined and dined  
I just want to bump and grind with you here tonight  
Because you move so right  
— "Because It's Not Love (But It's Still a Feeling)," The Pipettes

'Cause you were out of my league  
All the things I believe  
You were just the right kind  
Yeah, you are more than just a dream  
You were out of my league  
Got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me  
Cause you are more than just a dream  
— "Out Of My League," Fitz and the Tantrums

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
— "Somebody That I Used to Know," fun. (ft. Hayley Williams)

Baby, you were my picket fence  
I miss missing you now and then  
Chlorine kissed summer skin  
I miss missing you now and then  
Sometimes before it gets better  
The darkness gets bigger  
The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger  
Oh, we’re fading fast  
I miss missing you now and then  
— "Miss Missing You," Fall Out Boy

I know we both get lonely  
But if you ever loved me  
And you still do  
I need you to  
Act like you don't  
Pretend you don't  
— "Act Like You Don't," Brooke Eden

All those sleepless nights  
And all those wasted days  
I wish loneliness would leave me  
But I think it's here to stay  
What more can I do  
I am wringin' myself dry  
And I cannot afford to lose  
One more teardrop from my eye  
— "Too Afraid To Love You," The Black Keys

I know I'm alone if I'm with or without you  
But just bein' around you offers me another form of relief  
— "Portions For Foxes," Rilo Kiley

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals, too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to, yes I do  
It'll all get better in time  
— "Better In Time," Leona Lewis

So you were never a saint  
And I've loved in shades of wrong  
We learn to live with the pain  
Mosaic broken hearts  
But this love is brave and wild  
And I never saw you coming  
And I’ll never be the same  
— "State of Grace (acoustic version)," Taylor Swift

I wanna hold you in the gilded morning  
I wanna love you in the secret night  
Don't wanna let go until my life is over  
I wanna fuck you till I'm dead  
It must be something that you said  
I wanna fuck you till I'm dead  
— "I Wanna Fuck You Till I'm Dead," YACHT

I'm gonna kiss you  
Like the sun browns you  
— "Every Other Freckle," alt-J

Baby, baby, can't you see that I'm smiling?  
Can't you see there's a part of me that's brand new?  
Used to be was a part of me felt like hiding  
But now it comes through  
— "Knot Comes Loose," My Morning Jacket

Everyday it's gettin' faster  
Everyone said, go ahead and her  
A love like yours will surely come my way  
Everyday seems a little longer  
Every way love's a little stronger  
Come what may, do you ever long for  
True love from me?  
— "Everyday," Rogue Wave


End file.
